The Science Affair
by Psyren
Summary: Set three missions (including Istanbul) later. Waverly has announced they are now a permanent unit, but something is keeping them from being that and it started in Istanbul. Hope you like it. Reviews keep me writing so let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

Author note: I was going to write more POV fics but I feel that is becoming overdone so here is an original mission. I had originally titled this What Happened in Istanbul? I changed it to stay more in the theme of the show. I did a little research on that and cars and guns. I was going to get more into detail about the cars and guns and the mission itself but it got too long so I summarized in places. I hope you still like Chapter one. If you have read my other fanfics you know i am a slow build up into the romance. Because romance should be worth the wait. I hope you like chapter 1.

 **The Science Affair**

Waverly announced that they would be a permanent unit. It only took him supervising three missions. He saw great potential in this group. Though, they are not the first. They were his and he was proud. Yes, the United Network Command for Law and Enforcement acquired three great assets. It was growing faster than even he anticipated. He surveyed the team in their New York office.

Gabby looked less than impressed with her surroundings. "A tailor shop? What need have I of a tailor?" She grumbled. The mask club was the other secret entrance. "I will get a reputation entering a club all the time." She told Waverly. She didn't stay for his response. She was not one to worry about reputation. She just wanted to complain.

"America. The Cowboy's territory. This does not seem fair." Muttered the Russian. Man of few words he went to his own corner.

"I can't say I like this very much either. It makes sense in a way I suppose." Solo shrugs. Looks at the other two in their separate corners and shakes his head.

His team had been growing out of sync. Something happened in Istanbul. No one was talking though. Waverly thought it was the constant threat of parting ways. Now. He wasn't so sure.

He made sure they were sharing a three bedroom apartment. He hoped once they settle, things would well...be settled. He would wait it out and see.

(In her bedroom)

She had unpacked her things and paced her room. Hearing a knock she rolls her eyes.

"Dinner?" Illya grunts.

"No thank you!" Frustrated. She was hungry, but she just couldn't stand to be so close to him, knowing he had no intentions towards her anymore. Yes, it was her fault, but she was no longer going to let that stop her from getting angry. He wouldn't even give her a chance to talk about it.

"Gabby. You have not eaten all day. Come. Eat." His voice rumbled, through the door.

She balled her hands into fists. Of course, he noticed. "Go away Illya. I am going to sleep."

She felt him pause, then speak with regret in his voice. "As you wish."

She turned off her light, and paced in the dark. Stupid, stupid man.

(Living room)

Illya sighed his appetite now gone. He sat in the living room in front of the chess board. Solo sat on the other side. It made him more annoyed. "What are you about, Cowboy?"

"Oh, nothing. You are doing a fine job, of messing things up, on your own. I just figured you could use an actual player as a distraction. I rather like this furniture." Solo looked at him teasingly.

"Shut up. Your move." Illya didn't want to talk about it. He focused on the game.

Around halfway through their third game. "About Istanbul. You should to talk to her." Solo spoke carefully.

"No one asked you, Cowboy." Illya gritted out. His hands starting to shake.

"Fair enough." Solo shrugged. They played in silence, until late into the night. Once Solo felt the Russian wasn't in danger of losing it, he excused himself. Wondering why he placed all the blame on Gabby, he was the one that caused the issue.

(Gabby get-away)

Gabby woke up early. She needed to get out. She dressed into her jogging suit and shoes quickly and silently. She used the stealth they both taught her to exit the apartment. She walked to a cafe. She picked at a bagel and had a cup of coffee.

Walking outside of the cafe, she took in a breath of crisp air. She made her way to the park. Then she ran full tilt, as if the devil was chasing her. No, just the thoughts of a Russian. She ran until her sides hurt. Her lungs burning from the cold air. She would not cry. Stupid...Istanbul. The guilt wracked her. She shook her head and continued her circuit to head back to the apartment. Refusing to think about it.

She stopped again. She doubled over hands on her knees to catch her breath. She heard running. The sound stopped in front of her. She saw his shoes and fury bubbled up. "Go away!" She said in between pants.

"You left. Didn't know where you were. No note." He said sounding winded himself.

She straightened up. Starting back towards the apartment at a brisk pace. "I am an adult. I can go where I please without informing anyone. You are the one avoiding me. Remember?" She ground her teeth refusing to say more.

He followed beside her. "We are team. You need to tell us where you are going. It's not safe for you to be alone."

"We are in America. I am perfectly safe." She did her best to ignore his presence. "You have been avoiding me since..." She shook her head. Deciding to be mean. "Just go. The only thing I am in danger of here is getting the attention of another man." They were close to the apartment. Soon she could retreat to her room.

She heard his growl as he pulled her into an alleyway. He had both her upper arms in his grip as his head descended towards hers. She put her finger up between them. "No!" She hissed. "You do not get to do this to me. Not again. I fell for this in Osaka and Paris. Not again. We make out you remember and walk away." She growled. "I refuse to play this game."

He cursed in Russian. "Koshka...Gabby. I...You are right." He let her go. She saw the pain in his eyes. "I will leave you alone. We are just working partners."

He turned and she gaped at him in shock. Stupid man. "Coward." She said. He was really going to give up on them when they had barely started. "You never even asked me. Didn't talk to me." Did he really not care? He started walking, and her anger got the best of her. "You stupid coward." She ran at him. pummeling his back. She felt herself getting lightheaded. No. She wanted to beat on him a little more. She felt her body give out. Just great.

(Before she falls)

He couldn't be with her. He had to stop toying with her emotions. He heard her calling him a coward. This was for her own good. He began to walk away. He barely heard her yell. Next thing she was hitting him. Just like an angry cat. He thought as he turned to stop her. He felt her slow down. His eyes widen as he saw hers roll to the back of her head. He barely caught her in time. "K-Koshka!"

He cursed himself. He knew he should have made her eat. Looking at her, he gently stroked her cheek. She needed looking after, stubborn woman. He took in the sight of her. Committing it to memory. It just couldn't be him. He sighed, and gently shook her. Watching her eyelids gently flutter. "K..Gabby. Wake up." Her eyes opened, and he let out a breath.

"Illya." She put her hand on his cheek.

He grabbed it, and as much as it killed him inside, he pulled it away from him. "Can you stand?" He asked trying to ignore the look of hurt that flashed across her face.

She nodded. "I am sorry."

"About what?" He asked his blond brows drawn in confusion.

"Istanbul. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have..." She was cut off.

His jaw tightened. "Shh. It happened. It is done. I.." He cuts himself off. He stands gently placing her on her feet. He would not try to talk himself out of this.

"Let's eat. We have meeting." He made sure she was steady before walking away.

(Solo thoughts)

Solo was waiting for them at the end of the alleyway. He shook his head. They were so close. The fools. He couldn't help but feel responsible. Hell, he was responsible. He wanted to help make it right, but he knew they had to sort things out.

He waited for them. "Who's hungry?"

(at HQ)

After an awkwardly silent meal, they went to their new headquarters.

Waverly was waiting with an assignment. He had handed out their manila envelopes. In it, was a picture of a father and son. Handsome and wealthy. Raymond and call me "Ray" Jr Worthington. The father was rumored to have hired some scientists, to experiment humans. From the autopsies, it seems they were toying with their brains, but to what purpose it was still unknown. Mission: Find out why. Save who they could. Eliminate threats.

They turned the page inspecting their covers.

Solo was bringing back Mr. Develin to get in with the father. Aren't all the rich into antiquities? Solo smiled particularly liking this role.

They were moving on to Gabby's role.

Illya growl. "Absolutely not!"

Everyone ignored him. She was to play the role of Jill Jarrett. J.J.. A love child of a famous mechanic who is rumored to be just as good if not better than her father. Her father keeps her work quiet, wanting her to marry and settle down. At least, that's what the operative is going to feed Ray. Entice him to come to her, if not for her body, for the edge on his car. She smiled. This is a role she could play.

"Too dangerous." Illya tried again. He was to try to get in with the scientists as a grunt and try to figure out what they were up too.

She frowned at the thought of not having him at her back, but it was for the best. She had to move on and prove herself. "Well, it wouldn't be too dangerous if you two would have trained me to shoot." Both men looked away sheepishly.

They both had made excuses. Gun was too big for her hands. was the main one. The Walther P38 was huge. Still, there were smaller guns. Waverly had recently given her a Beretta Cougar. It fit better in her hands. Still, the boys didn't have time to teach her. She rolled her eyes.

"She should not be on her own." Illya insisted.

"We have an operative in place, to watch over her. Ray jr. is not who we are after, he is just a way in. She will see how much he knows. Get invites to events to gather what information she can. It's you two taking the most risk." Waverly pointed out.

She tried to ignore the pang of fear she felt for both of them. She focused on memorizing her cover. The race she was invited to, was tomorrow. Waverly sure wasn't wasting time.

(The morning)

The next day had her in a gorgeous, yet functional dress. In case, she had to work on his car, there would be no embarrassment. She smiled at the mirror, practicing her American accent. She was all set. She opened the door, and tries to hide her disappointment when she just sees Solo. She takes in a deep breath. "I'm ready."

Solo looks at her. He noticed the disappointment. Once again, he feels that guilt. "Gabby, I am sorry I shouldn't have..."

She cuts him off. "What's done is done. We can't undo it. Time to move on."

He smiled. Stubborn woman. "Let's get you to that race. Miss Jarrett."

"Oh, please. Call me JJ, all my friends do." She says walking past him.

"Good accent, JJ." He smiles feeling proud of her. He would have to figure out a plan to fix all this. Maybe, seeing her flirt will knock some sense into Peril. It was that or locking them both in a cage until they worked it all out.

(Later on)

She stood there leaning over the barricade, staring at Ray Jr.'s car. A 1957 Jaguar D-type. It was a sexy beast. She would love to get a look under the hood. She almost forgot she was there to flirt. She caught his eyes and bit her lip blushing, before looking away. She knew he would ask about her and the operative would give him all the right lines. She would give it five minutes.

She continued to steal glances at the blue car with its aerodynamic lines. "Miss Jarrett?" She heard.

Right on time. She smiles and turns his way. "Yes?"

He offers his hand. "Ray Worthington. I couldn't help but notice you looking over my way, and I certainly couldn't stop looking your way."

She puts her hand in his soft one. He brings it to his lips and she bats her eyes demurely looking down. "Please call me JJ. All my friends do." She looked into his blue eyes and she fought to keep her smile. He was a softer version of Illya. Blond hair slimmer and slightly shorter, but still so close. "I admit I was looking at your car at first. When I saw you, it was a pleasant bonus."

He managed to look bashful. "I am honored to have caught your eye JJ. Want to get closer?"

She perked an eyebrow.

"To the car. I meant take a closer look at the car." He put his hand to the back of his neck. Then gestured towards his car.

Smooth. "Why yes, I would love too."

They both walk towards the car. Chatting about nothing. She looked at the car and then the barricade frowning. She hears his chuckle. Then his hands are around her waist lifting her over the barricade. It was so sudden she reached out for him and they ended up pressed against each other for a moment before he set her down. She blushed. She heard him chuckle. His finger went to her chin lifting it to meet his eyes.

"You are adorable." He says.

She blushes stepping away from him. She turned towards to the car. Running her fingers gently along the chassis. "Beautiful." Forgetting he was there until he speaks.

"Yes, but I think we are talking about two different things." He stares at her.

She looks at him blushing. Very smooth. She was going to play the tomboy loudmouth, but this man is looking for naive and shy. He wanted a gentle challenge. Not her wheelhouse, but she could try. "You are too kind." She gets to the hood. "May I?"

He pops the hood for her. "By all means."

She admired the engine. There was very little to improve upon.

"How did a sweet girl like you get into cars?" He asked, but she knew the operative had already told him the story.

She backed up looking down at her feet. "I...I am not supposed to be." She looked up at him. "My father would be upset."

"JJ, your secret is safe with me. I promise." He smiles at her. "Come on. No one's paying us any attention. Any suggestions"

She bites her lip then smiles at him. "Well.."

(Meanwhile)

Illya fumed watching her cheer the rich boy on. The race was almost over and she was cheering enthusiastically. She played her part very well. He lost it when that man had picked her up. His knuckles now bloodied from punching the wall. She was his! How dare he touch her. He shook his head. She wasn't his. Not anymore.

(The after party and home)

She got invited to an after party. Ray kept her close by and introduced her to everyone. She acted like the shy flower. He ate it up. Why couldn't it be like this when she was herself? She never really got the chance to learn to be a lady. Solo and Illya were helping her. Well, they were. She sighed.

He looked down at her. "You getting bored?"

Shoot! She managed a sleepy smile. "No, not bored. This is all wonderful. I have never been to something like this. It is just a lot to take in."

He paused for a moment. "Want me to drive you home?"

"No, that is not necessary. Father has a driver for me. He is...strict." She looked down at her feet. "Thank you, for such a wonderful evening."

"My father is throwing one of his charity functions." He pulls an invitation from his pocket and hands it to her. "I hope to see you there."

He sees her off, with another kiss of her hand. She gets into the car smiling. Looking at the invitation. Well, that was easy.

"Pleased with yourself?" A rumbling Russian voice.

She looks up to see Illya is the driver. "What are you doing Illya? You risk blowing your cover."

"No one pays attention to driver." He looks at her.

She blushes. Apparently, this was true, but as a spy she should have noticed. He was scolding her. "Should I even ask about the original driver?" She pauses. "Nevermind. Just get us home." She leans back not looking at him.

"His hands were all over you." He growled.

"No. Not all over. He was just on the side of proper." She shrugged.

He snorted. "You were like an accessory to him."

"You are the one that passed up on me. You have no right to be angry if someone else picks up what you discarded." She hissed angrily. "Pull over. I will walk back. You have to drop off the car anyway."

He ignored her, but when he came to a stop light she got out of the car and started walking. Ignoring his cursing and yelling at her to get back in the car.

It figures, he would ruin her good mood. He wanted nothing to do with her. She was not going to wait around, just because he couldn't realize how stupid he was. She shivered a little in the cold, but it felt good. She looked down at the invitation in her hand. She smiled. A job well done deserves rewarding. She stopped at a diner and got herself a slice of blueberry pie ala mode.

Afterwards she made her way back to the apartment. Solo would still be out. She frowned. With luck, she could get to her bedroom and avoid Illya. She smiled to find the apartment empty. She showered and dressed in a baby doll nightie. She was headed for the bed, when her door crashed open. She turned startled.

AN: Hope you liked Chapter one. Please review I would love to hear from you!


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I am glad you like my story so far. Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story. My chapters do not load right so I had to adjust how I write them. I kind of got lost in my writing and next thing I knew I had 8 pages. I just didn't know where to end it. So no cliffhanger sorry.

She turned at the noise of her bedroom door being forced open. It was Illya, his hand noticeably twitching. She took a calming breath. "What are you doing in my room?"

He was panting with barely controlled rage. "You were not home."

Is that all? She looks confused. "No. I stopped by a diner to eat. I don't ever want a repeat of yesterday."

He paused his hand steadying. "Oh." He started backing up.

She did not want him calm. She wanted him angry. At least, she knew he felt something. "No. You don't get to walk away without explaining yourself! You just broke my bedroom door. You keep going back and forth. You care. You don't care. Make up your mind! If you don't want to see me with a guys hands all over me, you need to step up."

His hand started to shake again. "You know I can't"

"No. You won't. You refuse to try." She looked up at him shaking with anger. She wanted him to lose it. "Maybe, I will let him kiss me tomorrow."

"No. You are mine." He grabbed the vase, next to the door and smashed it to pieces. He surged in, looking for more things to break. Only she was there. In his face. He tried moving away, but she followed him.

"No. You do not get to destroy my room, because you hear something you don't like." She placed a hand on him pushing him into a corner. "I tried. You still walked away. You left me. You coward." She slapped him. "You know what? I will kiss him. He's rich and handsome. He likes me. He won't walk away."

He moved forward. Now it was her backed against the wall. She didn't back down. Her jaw clenched, she stared him in the eye. "What are you going to do?" He punches the wall by her face. She doesn't even flinch. "You won't hurt me Illya." At least, not physically. She left it unspoken.

He backed away from her. Stalking out the room. Brushing past Solo, who had just returned.

She heard the door open and slam shut. She looked at Solo. Then down at her night clothes. Baby doll top sheer just below the her breasts with little shorts. She crosses her arms. Self conscious all of the sudden. "Get out Solo."

Only he didn't. He stalked into the room, towards her. She had never seen the look he had in his eyes before. "Solo. Leave." He grabbed her upper arms tightly shaking her. "Why would you do something so stupid? Are you trying to push him to hurt you?"

"He won't.." She was cut off.

"You push him far enough, who knows what he will do?" He growled staring into her eyes, trying to get through to her.

"I know! Solo! I know he won't hurt me!" She growled in his face.

He caressed the thin scar on her upper arm. He felt her flinch. His heart was beating so fast. It was a scar he caused Illya to give her. What started all of this.

He knew he needed to let go of her. His grip was so tight. He knew she would be bruised. He had just been so scared for her. And Peril. She didn't think Illya would hurt her, but he still remembers the thud of her body hitting the wall and the crash of glass. Pulling that glass out of her arm while she made a brave face. Holding her hand through the stitches, as she cried silently.

"S-solo." He heard her whimper. "You are hurting me."

He quickly released her arms and drew her into a hug. "I am sorry Gabby. Maybe Peril is right." He held her not even noticing what she was wearing. He felt no lust for her. Only, fear at her getting hurt. Also, pride at her strength and stubbornness. Even now she only took comfort for a moment before starting to fight back.

"No. That was an accident!" She insisted. Pushing him away.

"Yes. An accident, I caused." He stated, trying to push aside the guilt. "I caused him to question whether you were safe to be around him. And maybe he should!"

He felt the sting of her slap long before he heard the crack.

"Get out!" She hissed.

"I just want you safe. I don't want another trip to the hospital. Holding your hand while you get stitched up." He looked at her trying to keep his cool and calm mask up.

"Get out." Her voice trembling. "You know." She took a shuddering breath. "You know he won't hurt me. Not on purpose. Now get out of my room."

Respecting her wishes, he turns and leaves.

(Meanwhile)

Illya is stalking down the street not knowing where he had planned on going. The scene in Istanbul, playing over in his head. His old boss calling him. Making comments about his father and mother while trying to push his own agenda. He noticed Solo noticing his shaking hands. Heard him yelling something, but he had already lost it. Smashing things. The breaking noises were oh so satisfying to him. He was swinging wildly. He didn't see her until it was too late.

He squeezed his eyes tight. He hurt her. The one good thing he had going for him. He messed it all up. Just like everything. He wouldn't risk her. She had to know that he was too dangerous to be around. Still, she just shrugged it off. Blaming herself. For not calling out to him before rushing into the room. That hurt him the worst. Solo blames himself for calling her. It was logical, she had backed him out of his episodes every time. None of them saw this happening. He should have.

He just didn't want too. The days before that had been absolute bliss. A picnic in disguise of teaching her how to use a sniper rifle. Their bodies laid out side by side. So close. She was a good shot. She had been so excited about it and it was infectious. Soon, they were kissing. Slow passionate. Building up. She was so soft and tasted so sweet. She trusted him. Gave him the greatest treasure a girl could give. It was so good. Pure Wholesome.

He should have known better.

"Hey buddy! Where you headed?" He heard.

Ignoring the voice he continued on. Reliving her small body being knocked into the wall. Her head connecting with the picture frame. Her collapsing like a broken doll on the floor. Solo had ran towards her. He heard her moan and the horror of it all came crashing down on him. He ran. She was right. He was a coward. He was also a monster.

"Give us your wallet and we will let you walk away, no harm done." The voice called out again.

He came back to reality seeing himself surrounded. Five men had him surrounded. The one in front of him had a knife. He did not have time for this. He tosses him the wallet. Trying to continue to walk away.

"And the watch." Knife guy stops him.

His hands were starting to shake. "Leave me. Now. Or I will hurt you." His accent thick with anger.

"I am the one holding the knife, pal. Now give me the watch." He looked cocky. Laughing at him. His friends joining in.

"So be it." He sighed. Embracing what he was. He let the monster out.

(Following morning)

She woke up frowning. Inspecting her arms. She could use this. She chose a dress with billowy short sleeve. It would look like shadows, unless someone was really looking. She wanted him to look. Bring out his heroic, chivalrous side. He would eat it up. The charity event was in a few days. She needed to keep his interest. Innocently run into him. Her red tired poofy eyes...that needed to be toned down. She went to the kitchen and got some ice. Pressing a cube each to her eyes. She heard a clearing of a throat and knew it was Solo.

"Yes?" She asked.

"I am sorry." He paused. "About last night."

"No. You are not. You should be ashamed at having so little faith in him." She said calmly.

"Maybe, you are right." He shifted. "He came home late last night. Blood on him. Looked like he was in a fight."

She shrugged. "Did you ask him about it?"

"No." Was the reply.

"Then you don't know what happened." Her eyes feeling numb she tossed the cubes in the sink. "I'm going to bump into Ray. Keep him interested."

Solo looked her up and down. The knowledge dawning on him. "I see. Who wouldn't fall for such a pretty damsel in distress."

"Exactly." She grabbed her clutch and was out the door.

(A few hours later)

She spotted Ray. She casually walked across the street from him. Her aim, his favorite cafe. She knew he would spot her. "JJ?" Bingo.

She turned towards him, but looked like she was looking around before focusing on him. She sent over a shy smile and a wave. He made her way towards her. "Ray." She said in a quiet voice. "I didn't think I would be seeing you again so soon."

"Me neither." He smiled a dazzling smile. "What brings you here."

"Oh. I did a little shopping. I saw this little cafe and it seemed like a good place to eat as any." She looked up at him batting her lashes.

"It is my favorite place to eat. Come. My treat." He offered his hand.

"N-no. I couldn't. You have already been so nice to me. It should be my treat." She looked up at him.

He shook his head. "Can't say I ever had a girl offer to buy me lunch. Still, I insist on treating you." 

She manages a blush. Taking his hand. Letting him lead her into the cafe.

He ordered for the both of them. They were soon seated in a quiet corner. They ate while, he chatted away about himself. Her mind kept drifting. 'He came in with blood on him.' Solo had said. Was any of it his?

"You will come to my father's event, wont you?" He asked knocking her out of her thoughts.

Here was her cue. Biting her lip. "You see..." She gestured in a way that would show off the bruises. "My father. Doesn't think I should see you. He did not have nice things to say about you. Or about my behavior yesterday." She looked at her feet. "I am sorry, but I cannot go."

He was silent. She took a look up at him. His jaw was clenched. Time for the kill. "Please don't be mad at me." She tried to draw in on herself. Sucker, she thought when she felt his hand on hers.

"I am not mad at you JJ. Did your father do that?" His hand brushed gently against her arm.

"H-he was just worried about me. He got a little carried away." She quickly makes an excuse for her nonexistent father. "He thinks you will just use me and toss me away. Ruin my reputation." She looked shy. "I don't understand why. You are such a nice gentleman."

He sighs. "He shouldn't have done that. It is my fault. Up until a couple of months ago, I was quite the playboy. I am not that person, anymore." He shrugs. "I don't want to be that person anymore. I can't change what the public rumors about me however." He runs a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture. "I am sorry you had to pay for that."

She shifted uncomfortably. "It's alright. I think you are a good man. I like being with you. My father. He's strict, but maybe when he comes back from his trip he will be in a better mood?"

"If he's not here. Why can you not come to the event?" He asked. His hand squeezing hers lightly.

"My father tore up your invitation." She looked at her feet.

His finger lifts her chin up. "I will get you another one."

"I-it's not just that.." She mumbles.

"What is it? Let me know. I will fix it." He was looking at her earnestly.

She felt a pang of guilt at leading this man on. She stuffed it down. She was a spy. This was her job. "My father purposely left me little allowance, to make sure I wouldn't be able to go." She blushes in embarrassment. One less budget expense paperwork she would have to fill out.

"Is that all?" He stood, taking her hand. "Come on."

"W-where are we going?" She asked.

"To get you a dress, and whatever else you need. You are going to the ball, my lady." He says. Sounding very much the night in shining armor.

"Oh Ray! I couldn't." She says.

"I want you there by my side. I promise I will convince your father of my sincerity. Until then, please. For me." He looked her in the eyes.

She looked like she was warring with herself. She quietly says. "Okay."

They were off.

(Meanwhile)

Illya reported to the secret lab. Replaying this morning. Hearing Solo and Gabby talking through his bedroom door. She still had so much faith in him. He pushed those thoughts away. He focused on his mission.

He noticed most of the grunts did not speak English. The scientists mainly communicated with gestures. However, he was new and not much of interest was said in the section he was assigned to. He mainly moved equipment around. He resisted the urge to look around. He noticed a female trying to move a box out of her way. He moved towards her picking up the box and clearing her path.

She looked startled, but muttered a "Thank you. Not that you can understand me." She sighed. "I wish someone would. Then maybe..." She sighed, then smiled and nodded at him, trying to dismiss him.

"Lisa! Here now!" She jumped startled and ran to the gentleman.

He noted the interaction. Something was not right. He had only been there a couple of hours, but he knew ownership when he saw it. Those men treated her like a slave. Lisa Henderson is what her nametag had said. He would mention to Waverly to get intel on her. She might be a way to figure out what is going on.

(Worthington Estate)

He was smiling and charming. Mr. Worthington was an easy enough mark. The man wanted everything. He was there offering his services to get things. He would be tested of course. Not a problem.

He tried to keep his mind on work and not worrying about the rest of his team. It startled him. He worked solo and he was good at it. Still, he had to admit he had grown accustomed to having them there.

Gabby would be at the charity. He was not sure what schedule Peril would have. He worried about him the most. Maybe it was guilt. He had been pretty hard on him. Gabby was right. He needed to have more faith in him.

AN: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review! I'd love to know what you think about it. Log in and review if you have questions and I will try to PM you an answer(as long as it's not giving too much away.) I will try to get another chapter up tomorrow. I don't have much time to write during the week. I did not have time to proofread so hopefully not too many errors.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: I had very little time as usual. Even less on weekdays, but I wanted to get this one out and be able to start on the next mission this weekend. Hope you like it :) Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this mission or even suggestions for future missions. I would love to hear from you.

(The day before the charity.)

None of them had much free time. Solo was off stealing things. Gabby was being romanced by the son, who honestly seemed to know nothing, much to her frustration. Illya was rising in the ranks of the grunts.

According to the intel they received on Lisa Henderson, she is missing along with her husband and two children. She was an up and coming neuroscientist. She had written papers on creating super soldiers. Making them able to follow commands with enough free will to keep them alive. They were just theories. She just wanted to write something outrageous. To get noticed. Everyone knew, this just wasn't possible. She even said as much in an article. She got all kinds of offers for positions. Only to disappear.

They now knew the why. Now they just needed to know who exactly was Raymond Worthington working for. A rich man had no need for slave soldiers. Also, they needed to figure out how to rescue those being used in the experiments and Lisa's family.

(The secret lab)

Illya had now been granted access to all parts of the labs. They thought he only spoke Russian. Unfortunately, he had not had time alone again with Lisa. He needed to get what info he could from her. He was trying to be patient, but they had him dumping bodies now. It was getting past the point that even he could stomach.

Today, however, was his lucky day, it seems Lisa had a nervous breakdown. He was given orders to detain her in a room and make sure she didn't hurt herself. He carried her kicking and screaming into the room. He set her down. She was still yelling. He quickly swept the room for listening devices. Not finding anything he turned to the crying woman.

"Lisa, we don't have much time. I am here to help you. Answer my questions quickly. "

She was still sobbing. "Sure. Anything. Please help me."

"Do you know where your family is?" He asks hoping the question will ground her. If he asked about rescuing family first, she would be more likely to talk.

"Somewhere on Mr. Worthington's estate. He told me he keeps them close to make sure I am compliant." Her sobbing slowing down.

"Do you know where they keep the victims?" He asks.

"The east corner lab there is a trap door in the floor. The cells are underneath." Her voice takes a higher pitch. "Oh, God...those poor people. What he made me do."

He shook her gently. "It's about to be over. Who is Raymond working for?"

"I-I don't know. He calls them THRUSH. I don't know." Her eyes are wide with panic.

He hears people approaching. "This conversation never happened. Go on like you have been. Do not give them a reason to think they are compromised. Understand?"

She nods and he goes to stand by the door like a guard. She curls up in a ball sobbing.

The door opens. It's the lead scientist. Mark Loom. He was cruel and sadistic. Illya couldn't wait to be able to kill him.

"Now. Now Lisa. You need to pull yourself together. Think of your family." He smiles an evil smile.

She uncurls wiping at her face, as she sits on the cot. "I-if you would just let me see them."

"You know we cannot do that. However if you continue to behave this way, I will send you pieces of them to look at. Remind you of your motivation." He states coldly.

Illya had to hide his shaking hands behind his back.

"No! Please!" She pleads.

He continues, pretending not to hear her. "The strides you are making in science should be enough. I don't understand, why you don't see the good you are doing. Lately , we have made little progress, I am starting to think you are purposely dragging your feet. You don't want me to think that, or you might find the next subject is your husband."

"I-I will work harder. Please don't. Please!" She starts to sob again.

"Very well. Get back to the lab. We are on the edge of a breakthrough. You are part of something greater than yourself. Start acting like it." He gestures towards the door.

She hurries out the door, not even giving Illya a glance.

Mark looks at him and points to the retreating scientist. He nodded and followed.

(HQ later that day)

Illya had just finished relaying all the information he received from Lisa.

He looks to Waverly. "You know what this THRUSH is." It was a statement.

Waverly frowns and nods. "Yes, it is a growing organization much to our dismay. They have done some minor terrorist threats, but we didn't think they had grown this much." He shakes his head. "Truth is, they are why UNCLE was formed. **T** echnological **H** ierarchy for the **R** emoval of **U** ndesirables and the **S** ubjugation of **H** umanity, is was it stands for. They want to conquer the world and enact a two party system. The masters and the slaves. It makes sense for them to be behind this." He shook his head. " You were going to be briefed on this after this mission. We didn't think they had hit American soil yet. We were wrong."

They were all silent taking it in. Illya didn't have time for that. "We need a plan. Lisa is about to break. It has to be tomorrow."

"There is only one section of the estate I haven't been too. Raymond told me it was being renovated. That has to be where the family is." Solo stated.

"I will get them to safety. You back up Illya." Gabby states.

"No. You don't even know how to shoot a gun." Illya states. "Solo will go with you."

Gabby starts to protest when Waverly interrupts her. "Illya, is right. You and Solo extract the family. Illya will get a unit of soldiers to free the victims and destroy the lab."

She looks at Illya, then to Solo. Finally, she just nods. "I take it tomorrow during the charity event is when this should all go down?"

They all agreed. They continued to fine tune the details and it was late before they got home.

(The apartment)

They had received a complaint on noise. Which was a surprise to no one. Both looking at Illya. He just shrugs, taking the note off the door and walking in.

Before retreating to her bedroom, she stole a glance at Illya. His eyes met hers. She wanted to say so much but she stuffed it all down. "Be careful." Was all she said.

He just nodded.

She went to bed.

He waited a few then looked at Solo. "You get her out alive no matter what."

Solo nodded. "That is always the plan. I guess we should have taught her to shoot huh? Maybe some leverage moves."

Illya shook his head. "Maybe some moves. Don't want her to shoot. It might...change her." He wanted her to stay as innocent as possible. He did not want her to have those unseen scars.

Solo nodded. "What we do is dangerous. The situations are getting to the point where she needs this skill. To survive. She is also stubborn. If she doesn't learn from us she will find someone else. "

"Then maybe she should quit." He grumbled. "Start life with rich American man."

"You and I both know that is not what she wants." Solo states.

Illya ignores him.

"You can mention her quitting, but I don't think that will go well." He continues.

"We get Waverly to fire her." He states.

Solo pauses in shock. It was logical, she would be safe. He shakes his head. "Waverly would never go for it. He would just reassign her. Who knows how good her new partners would be?"

Illya sighs resigned. "Just be careful, Cowboy. Keep her safe."

"Will do." Was Solo's reply.

(The day of the big event)

Gabby was dressed to impressed. She had some UNCLE gadgets. Knockout powder in a ring. Knife in thigh sheath. An electrical baton in disguise as lipstick. That wasn't all they wanted her to bring, but she was always a 'less is more' kind of girl. All of these were close contact, last resort weapons anyway. She had no ranged and knew Solo would be doing the fighting for them. She didn't like it, but after this mission she planned to fix that.

She met with Mr. dull and boring and they drove to the estate. He seemed to light up when he saw her. She just wanted to punch him in the face. She knew it was nerves. She pasted on a smile, and went over the plan in her head. Mingle until Ray introduced his father. Then distract them both, until Solo comes back giving the signal the family had been freed. It was simple. That was what made her worry so.

Solo saw Gabby come in. She looked stunning. Raymond had yet to make an appearance. He mingled and padded his pockets as usual. He did not like the thought of leaving Gabby alone, but it was the mission. They both understood the risks. He only had four and a half more years of this and he was out. He would just have to convince the others to leave with him.

He spots Raymond. His son is making a beeline for him with Gabby in tow. That was his cue. He slipped out and made his way to where he thought the family would be. He hid looking around a corner. Two men guarding the door. Damn. Well he should've expected that he supposed. Honestly he expected to see guards everywhere. Raymond Worthington was a cocky man to only have a few on the grounds and these two here.

He turns down the hallway, with a loud hiccup. "Excuse me. I have been looking everywhere for a bathroom." He slurs.

The men come toward him, but do not draw their guns. He leans against the wall. "I really need to relieve myself."

"Sir, you need to turn around. Now." One says.

He leans against the wall. "I am a gentleman, but right now even a potted plant is looking good." Come on. A little closer.

"Sir." One grabs his arm.

He leans in and the knife slides into one of the man's lungs. He hears the tell tale cough as the man's lung starts to fill with blood. "Sorry. I lost my balance."

He sensed the other man approaching behind. "What's" was the last thing the man ever said as his throat was slit.

He rushed to the door. Quickly picking the lock. Sure enough the family was there. The man was tied to a chair. The children trying to pick at the rope, gasped when he entered. He put a hand to his lips. "I am here to help." He cuts the ropes. "Can you walk?"

The man stands taking a few steps. "My wife?"

"Being rescued soon. Let's get you out of here." He gestured.

The man picked up the littlest kid and held the other ones hand. He followed Solo. Solo had the escape route memorized. There should be no issues.

(At the charity)

He dragged her behind him to meet his father. She braced herself for another hour or two of boring, before she could finally ditch this guy. What she did not expect was the arrogance of Mr. Worthington.

"Hello Mr. Worthington. Ray has told me so much about you." She smiled, leaning into Ray.

His arm was around her. Raymond eyed her up and down. Obviously not approving and not bothering to hide it. "Yes, well I am afraid all I know about you is from my son's expense account."

She blushed embarrassed. "I...I told him not to, but he insisted." She said looking at her feet. Even though, she wasn't really JJ it was a low blow. She really wanted to hit the man.

"Father, it's not like that!" He protested. Giving Gabby a reassuring squeeze.

"Then why don't you tell me what it's like, son. Is she not wearing things you bought her?" He replied.

She looks up at Ray with tears in her eyes. "Maybe I should go? It seems neither one of our father's approve of us."

"JJ, no. Stay. Please." Then to his father. "Father, I really like JJ."

"I can see that. What does she mean her father doesn't approve?" He asks his pride ruffled.

"You know my reputation for being a playboy. He just didn't want his daughter to be another in a long line. So, he tore up her invite and purposely left her a small allowance so she could not attend." He squeezed Gabby again. "I really like her, father. I wanted her here, so I made it happen. It is not her fault."

Gabby was looking at her feet. Go on keep arguing. "Please Ray. I don't want to get in between you too."

"Nonsense, JJ" He lifted her chin. "You have no reason to be ashamed. My father seems to take my old reputation to heart, no matter how many times I tell him I am not that person anymore."

"No, Ray. I believe you. It's her intentions I don't buy. Let me set you up with a nice girl. One who is your equal. Not someone." He gestures towards Gabby. "You have to dress up."

Gabby gasped. It hit a little harder, than she expected. She had wanted this kind of life. Now, she was being told she didn't fit into it. Yes, it was a cover, but it didn't hurt any less. Where was Solo? She needed this done. Needed to make sure Illya was alright.

The two men started arguing. She interrupted. "You are right. Mr. Worthington. I am not good enough for your son." She was getting too antsy. She needed to check on Solo. She wanted out of here. Just then, out of the corner of her eye she spotted Solo. He gives the signal. "I am sorry Ray." She looks at him with tears in her eyes and dashes off.

"JJ! Wait!" and "Let her go son." Was all she heard before she was out of earshot.

She rushed out. Shedding all the accessories that Ray had bought her to go along the way. She hopped in the car next to Solo. "Everything alright?"

Solo wipes a tear from her cheek. "I think that's what I should be asking."

She pushes his hand away. "It's called acting." She didn't want him to know how out of place she felt.

Solo looked like he was going to question further but let it go. Signaling for the driver to get them out of there. "Everything went fine. The family is safe. Let's hope Peril's part goes as smoothly."

"Agreed." She sincerely hopes so.

(The lab raid)

Illya had led the charge into the labs. Most scientists gave up without much fuss. When they got to where the experiments were being held, was when they received resistance. Bullets were whizzing back and forth.

Illya was searching for Lisa. A grenade was tossed there way, he quickly tossed it back. "Cover!" He yelled. He dove behind a wall just in time.

His ears ringing a little from the explosion. He peaked around the corner. Men were down. Doors were blasted open, except the one he needed to get in. He hoped Lisa was alright. UNCLE was clearing rooms. He rushed to the end room. The one where the victims were being held. He yanked open the door, only to be shot. He jerked back, but he saw Mark holding a gun with Lisa in front of him.

"Stay back!" Mark yelled. "I will shoot her!"

"Let the girl go." Illya yelled back.

"Do you think I'm stupid!" Mark yelled.

Illya looked in the door. Mark was holding the gun to Lisa's head. "Everything is going to be alright." He looked at Lisa. Eyes darting to the floor. "Everyone is alright." Hoping she would understand.

She dropped like a dead weight. Illya took the shot. Mark looked shocked as blood blossomed from his chest, before falling to the ground. Illya walked up to Mark and Lisa. Mark was gasping. "Sadly, this is not the slow and painful death I wanted for you. Still, I hope it hurts like hell for the few seconds you have left." Illya speaks calmly.

He helps Lisa up. "Are you alright?"

She nods. "Yes, is my family really ok?"

"I am here to take you to them." He states. "After you show us the hidden door."

She quickly does and they are off to meet up with the rest of the team and her family.

"I shouldn't be alive." Lisa whispers. "I don't deserve to see them. Not after all I have done."

"You did what you did, to keep them alive. They are still alive. They love you. You have chance to be with them again. Why should they be punished?" Illya says to her.

"You are right." She whispers, looking haunted, but less hopeless.

The rest of the drive is quiet.

They enter an UNCLE safe house. She runs to her family, reunited. Gabby and Solo are smiling. Illya looks at the two. Why couldn't he take his own advice?

They see him and their smiles fade. His chest hurt to see that. They rushed towards him. Gabby looking pale. She was yelling something. His vision starts to blur. What was going on?

Solo steadied him. "Peril. You were not supposed to get yourself shot."

Gabby was yelling for medics.

He remembered. He had been shot. He looked down at his blood soaked shirt, then to Gabby's tearstained face. It was the last thing he saw.

(Morning at the Hospital)

Illya opens his eyes. Gabby was asleep holding his hand. He smiled. He was about to run his fingers through her hair.

"She refused to leave your side. Wouldn't stay to be debriefed." Solo said. "They even drew guns on her. Waverly had to get them to stand down."

Illya frowned. He puts his hand down, though it pained him not to touch her. He did not like the thought of guns aimed her way. "How bad?"

"Through and through. Went between two ribs, you are very luck. Nothing major hit. Just blood loss." Solo shrugged. "You will be alright Peril." He gestured toward Gabby. "What are you going to do about Gabby?"

"Teach her how to defend herself and shoot. You are right. It is too dangerous for her not to know." He sighs leaning his head back.

"That is not what I meant." Solo stated.

"I know, but it is all I can give right now." It was all he was going to say on the matter. He was still sorting things out himself.

Solo frowned. "Very well."

(The Science Affair ending)

Raymond Worthington was arrested and brought in with the rest for questioning. They knew only minor details. Mark Loom was the only one from THRUSH. They offered Raymond a seat of power in their new regime, IF he could get Lisa's theories to work. Raymond Worthington loved power.

They found Mark Looms things. He was not very high ranking in THRUSH from the information they could find. More like a lackey trying to prove himself. However, they did find evidence that very small cells had infiltrated America. Locations and their purposes unknown.

Waverly sighed. Not bad for their first official UNCLE mission.

Raymond Worthington was awaiting trial, along with the other scientists. It was not looking well for him. Ray Jr. inherited everything and went searching for JJ.

Since Gabby had an awful habit of not being able to be still for too long, Waverly decided to keep her JJ cover. The story. Her father died in a plane crash and she used her inheritance to open an auto shop. She turned Ray down.

Illya was recovering nicely. He would soon begin training Gabby. He was still distant from her, but Waverly was hoping that would change.

He decided to give them a month off to adjust. Drumming his fingers on a stack of files. Well, he would try to give them a month off.

AN: This mission may be done but the story is not over. I already have some ideas on the next mission. Review tell me what you think! I would love to hear from you.


End file.
